Confesiones
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Paul va completamente confuso al primer sitio decente donde poder pedir consejo. Una iglesia. Mini fic de Triple H/HBK, creo que es muy bonito así cuco... Disfrutarán leyéndolo.


**Confesiones**  
** Pareja**: Triple H/HBK  
**Advertencia**: Slash. NC-17

- Perdóneme padre porque he pecado.

Paul apoyó su espalda empapada en sudor contra la fría pared de madera del confesionario. Sintió un escalofrío pero no se inmutó. Entornó los ojos.

- Cuéntame. - pidió el cura

El luchador se cubrió la cara con una mano, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba completamente llena de sudor. Se sentía mal, por eso iba allí, era el único sitio que se le había ocurrido.

- Tómate tu tiempo. - dijo la voz del cura, parecía una voz agradable, de buena persona, correspondiente a una persona mayor.

Paul miró a su derecha através de la red de madera, vio parte del rostro del hombre que se encontraba entre las sobras. Divisó una gruesa montura de gafas de color marrón, y poco pelo en la cabeza y en las cejas. La cara estaba marcada por la edad y por la ambruna que debió pasar de niño, pero daba tranquilidad.

- Verá. - dijo Paul aclarándose la voz para que se le sonara mejor. - He engañado a mi esposa. - confesó

El cura no se inmutó, muchos venían a contarle eso.

- En nuestra vida cometemos muchos errores, que yo te perdone no aliviará tu corazón a no ser que se lo cuentes a ella. Si te ama, te perdonará.

- Ha sido con un hombre. - murmuró Paul acariciándose los labios, aún podía sentir el gusto de los labios de Shawn, del sexo de este.

- ¿Importa el sexo? - preguntó el cura - Ha... Dañado el compromiso de amor y fidelidad.

- Me ha encantado padre... Es... Ha sido todo... Tan romántico, tan perfecto... Que yo... - murmuró - Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirme agusto en la cama con otra persona.

El hombre de fe no habló, se quedó meditando lo que le iba a decir. No debía de discutir el tema de los homosexuales, el era de opinión neutra, por así decirlo creía que toda persona tenía derecho amar a quien quisiera mientras que no supusiera un peligro para la humanidad. Y los homosexuales no eran ningún peligro.

Paul mientras recordaba el momento que había vivido con Shawn.

_La habitación del hotel apenas estaba iluminada por una lamparita cerca de la cama que daba una luz muy limitada. Paul estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, en calzoncillos. Miró a su mejor amigo, el estaba frente a él, desnudo de torso para arriba,le agarraba la mano derecha con su izquierda._

_Se miraban con cariño._

_Habían parado de desvestirse y relajar el ritmo para mirarse. Pidiéndose en silencio el seguir._

_Paul alzó su mano izquierda y la puso en la nuca de Shawn lo atrajo hacia sí un poco y le besó con cuidado, saboreando esos labios con mucho detenimiento._

_Era dulce._

_Lo mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo._

_Shawn continuó el beso, abriendo con su lengua los labios de Paul para saber a que sabía. La mano derecha de Paul no soltó la de Shawn para hacerla vagar por su pecho, quería que le acariciara para devolvérselas._

_Las caricias pasaron de ser cariñosas para ser apasionadas._

_Shawn quedó frente a Paul, este le acarició su miembro, y luego lo lamió._

_Era salado comparado con los labios pero igualmente... Era rico._

_Pasaron de las mamadas a penetraciones suaves, cuidadosas y sobretodo llenas de placer. Por primera vez Paul logró tener un orgasmo simultáneo. Fue la mejor de las experiencias._

_Se salió de él y desechó el preservativo, se abrazó y se tapó bajo las sábanas. Tras decirle un tímido "Te quiero", se quedó dormido._

- ¿Le ama? - le interrumpió la voz del cura

Paul movió la cabeza de lado a lado, despejando sus pensamientos.

- Creo que si...

- En mi opinión, Dios acepta la unión entre dos hombres, pero no acepta los engaños ni a los amantes. Por favor, si ama de verdad a ese hombre, dígaselo a su ex mujer y aunque duela rompa ese compromiso. Será tonto mantenerlo en pie si no siente nada y la tiene engañada y si tiene hijos... Ellos estarán mejor con ustedes divorciados, de mutuo acuerdo, sin gritos, ni engaños ni nada...

Paul miró de nuevo hacia donde estaba el cura.

- ¿Qué he de hacer?

- No reces nada. Solo ve. Y confiésate ante aquella persona que sabrá darte mayores consejos.

Paul asintió agradecido, se persignó y fue a hacer lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Estar para siempre con Shawn.


End file.
